Lord Beerus vs. Toon Thomas
Lord Beerus vs. Toon Thomas is a What-If? episode of Death Battle coming soon by Windindi! Description It's a battle of two gods! One is of destruction, the other, creation! Who wins in this chaotic match up? Interlude Wiz: Gods, as mighty as they are, two factors always collide! Wind: Also, I'm back! Why? Cause this is MY character! Again! Boom: We hope we don't have you often... Wind: I love you too. Wiz: Anyway, we have Lord Beerus: God of Destruction! Boom: And... Oh wait, Wind? Wanna do this one? Wind: Sure! And Toon Thomas: the now canon fan fiction God of Creation! (You'll see why...) Boom: I'm Boomstick, That's Wiz, and the new guy, Windindi. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Beerus Wind: Lord Beerus, all must hail, or comes the destruction of your damned planet! Wiz: Lord Beerus (AKA: Bills for some) is a god of destruction, using his power to destroy planets un-willing to live any longer. Boom: But.... he's a cat... Wind: Cat or no cat, he's one tough one, so tough, he's trained by Whiz, a god, of all gods, above gods, man is DBZ weird... Boom: Got Milk? Cause if not, your doomed. Wiz: ...Well, whatever, Beerus is still EXTREMELY powerful, he has speeds of unimaginable speeds, power beyond that, and... Boom: Get an orgasm Wiz? Wiz: Shut up... Wind: Come on you two, be a good sport! Anyways, Beerus has advance ki abilities that farpass anything known to most DBZ knowledge, which is amazing! And before you two screw up the DBZ math, with Lord Beerus, you can't truly measure his strength. BUT, we can estimate, when he fought Goku as a Super Saiyan God, Beerus claims to have only used 70% of his power, but according to Toryama, in Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (Yes, that's real) if Goku was ranked from 1 to 10 on Beerus's scale, it'd be a 6, while Beerus is a 10, and Whis? Probably 13 or more. Wiz: That was amazingly accurate. Wind: Well thank you! Wiz: Beerus is capable of many ki like attacks, these consist of Sand Conversion, Kiai, Destructive balls of energy, basically, anything to do with destruction, he's got it. Boom: Beerus also can attack people with CHOPSTICKS! AND KNOCK 'EM OUT!! Not only that, but he also can sense any power level of life form from far away, so that means, no hiding from this ally cat! Wiz: Beerus also has God of Destruction's Wrath, which is energy blasts that follow the opponent like missles and are amazingly fast! Also, and weirdly, he can seal people into whatever, weird, huh? Wind: Not to mention, he's a hot head. Boom: Which actually turns out to be his best and weakest points. Wiz: Your both right, Beerus's anger sure does get the best of him no kidding about it, but it isn't really a weakness, it's more of a...ehh...even balance of things, loses focus, yes, but makes him stronger. Wind: I think his REAL weakness is pudding. Boom: He loves his pudding. Wiz: ...Fine, it's his pudding, but really, that's not gonna be in this fight as a real threat, is it? Wind: I don't think, but you never know! Beerus: Is there nobody on Earth more worthy to destroy…? Toon Thomas Wind: On the internet, the #1 thing most people ether love or despise is fan fiction, and Wade is a victim of it, he wrote one about his OWN team, and turned it into a novel! Weirdly enough, his 4th wall breaking created Toon, a fan-fiction version of Thomas (The Sapphire Prince). Boom: Does he oh I don't know, have water powers too? Wind: Actually, he has all elements at disposal, but gimme a sec, will ya? Anyway, Toon got bored one day of his own world, so bored, he stepped into ours, and boy is he weird. Wiz: In what way? Wind: Well, Toon is a reality breaker, just like his maker, Wade, but Toon is a little TOO broken. Toon has the ability to make reality into...not reality, also, Toon can escape anything, regardless of what it is, it's pretty freaky. Boom: Oh, so he's basically the Bugs Bunny of YU? Wind: You could say that, but I'd call him more of a Kirby kinda guy. Anyway, Toon has all elements, can go speeds of impossible, and worse of all: Toon has a pencil as a weapon. Boom: *laughs* A PENCIL?! What does THAT do?? Wind: Anything, that's what makes Toon scary, he can make anything out of his pencil, he can draw upon reality, make the pencil a hammer, vacum cleaner, fishing rod, whatever, but it's used as a sword, also, it can erase reality too, but it can't erase live things, except himself or any other toon person. Wiz: Well that is broken. Wind: Toon has more than just that, because of all this, he is literally the source of Illuminati in the YU world. Boom: MEME TIME!! Madoka, Freddy Fazbear, now Toon, get on it fanbase! Wind: Toon has his fair share of weaknesses, ice cream, which he loves to eat, and also, he has the mind of a genus, but a heart of a child, and sometimes, he taunts constantly, making him lanky as a whole, silly Toon. Toon: I'mma get ready now, because you know, giant scary thing's coming at us. FIGHT!! At a party, Death Battle contestants from all over are enjoying themselves for the 2 year anniversary of Death Battle Fanon Wiki! Madoka: This is a nice day! While others, are not enjoying themselves... Dark Pit: GET AWAY FROM ME!!! From among the crowd, Toon won a dance contest, and Beerus was watching him have fun. As the party continued, the cake came out for all to eat, and among the snacks, were pudding and ice cream! Beerus ate the pudding, but Toon came over and told Beerus ice cream was better, and this were our tale begins. Beerus: *Spits out drink* Pudding is FAR superior to this....ICE CREAM! Toon: No it isn't! Beerus: Yes it is! Toon: Nu-UH! Beerus: PUDDING! Toon: ICE CREAM!! Beerus: PUDDING!!!! Toon: ICE CREAM!!! *Sonic Boom* FIGHT!! Beerus strikes with a hard punch to the face, but Toon returns a counter punch right at Beerus, and they both fly off to other parts of the world, they then fly as fast as possible, and they both clash and starts fighting faster than a god's eye can handle! Beerus then flies back and right at Toon with a powerful headbutt, grabs him and spanks him so hard Toon flies off another direction!! Toon then gets his balance back, but Beerus launches his wrath! Energy beams come flying for Toon, but he draws a door, and the beams enter the dawn door and then Toon erases it and zooms right for Beerus, they get into a fight and then a kitty fight, then into a serious fight, then a kitty fight, and then Toon rips the sky apart and the ki blasts strike Beerus! Beerus then gets really mad and starts blasting at Toon with full force, and Toon gets really scared, then, he drew a hole, hopped into it, and feel through the sky, making him into a rocket, Beerus then senses him coming and dodges, and then posing, Toon gets up and strikes at him, but then Beerus kicks Toon into space, and the two engage into space!! As they went to space, Toon took out his pencil, and drew super saiyan god super saiyan hair on himself and gained powers of a super saiyan god super saiyan, and it impressed Beerus, and the fight was ON! Beerus and Toon then charge a powerful super ball of destruction and creation and throw it at each other! and then, the universe is split into 3 pieces and then, they both glow with the universes colors, and they keep attacking, and attacking, with all death battle fights on the wiki being erased from history, and created yet again! And then, everything stops... ... ... Beerus is dead Toon is dead .. .. .. After a long, epic fight of amazing-ness, the two look at each other and see that what could have happened would be catastrophic, Whis was kind enough to turn back time, and then back at the party... Beerus: PUDDING! Toon: ICE CREAM!! Beerus: PUDDING!!!! Toon: ICE CREAM!!! Whis: I think they are both good, what do you say? Toon and Beerus: *nod, shake hands, and laugh* Beerus and Toon: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY DEATH BATTLE FANON WIKI!! FRIENDSHIP!! Results I WAS EXPECTING BLOOD!!! While Beerus is MUCH more powerful, and Toon is MUCH more durable, they both had the knowledge to know that creation vs destruction lead to nowhere, and that the fight would never end, but thankfully, Whis can turn back time to fix their error, now we can all live in peace! Weird thing is, there are 3 split universes now, one with Beerus dead, one with Toon dead, and one as it is now...so... THE WINNER IS.... Uh, who IS the winner? ... THE WINNER IS ILLUMINATI (OFFICIAL DRAW I GUESS...) Category:Windindi Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Windindi vs. Dragon Ball" Themed Fights Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Death Battles with Music